Stare and sneer
by Coreyyy
Summary: Draco Malfoy is in search of some help. Harry to the rescue, but has he done the right thing?


Title: Stare and sneer

_Title: __**Stare and sneer**__  
__**Author:**__ xxromeoroyaltyxx  
Written at: 24 March 2008  
__**Archived:**__ FF NET  
__**Pairing:**__ HP/DM  
__**Genre:**__ Romance  
__**Rating:**__ M  
__**Warnings:**__ Draco&Harry slash.  
__**Time line:**__ Post-Hogwarts  
__**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.  
__**A/N:**__ Feedback me D:_

**Stare and sneer**

Harry was wandering around the halls of Hogwarts at 12: am on a Sunday to be exact. Harry glanced around the dark hallways, it was so quiet and peaceful and there were no noises to be heard and Harry spun around for no apparent reason, he just loved the silence.

He felt like going outside in the dark, he walked out onto the grass and felt the cool breeze of the air against him; he shut his eyes and smiled. He opened his eyes to see a black hooded figure lurking down by the Forrest in the distance. He was curious, as to whom it could be and figured it would not be Voldemort because he would not be able to get into the school anyway. Harry was wrong, it was not Voldemort, and it was a student walking over to the lake. He watched them from a distance away behind, and the black hooded figure was throwing rocks into the lake. He had suddenly taken off his cloak, but Draco was still not able to figure out who it was. However, he saw his shoulders had scars on them. Harry watched the blonde haired figure stare at his reflection in the water and then heard him throw up.

Harry blinked and made a sour face at the hearing of this strangers throwing up. Harry felt sorry for him; he did not want to interrupt him though. Harry turned back to the castle, but then looked back at the poor person. He was still throwing up, and coughing pretty badly.

Harry decided to approach the mystery person, and when he approached him, he tapped him on the shoulder. It was someone he did not like, too. His arch nemesis, Draco Malfoy.

"Oh god, not you!" Harry said with an annoyed look,  
Draco ignored Harry, and continued to throw up in the water,  
Harry sighed, "Malfoy, why are you throwing up?"  
"As if you would care Potter," Harry said, coughing  
"If I didn't ask I wouldn't be caring Malfoy, why are you throwing up?"  
"No reason," Draco lied,  
"Malfoy-" Harry began to say,  
Just leave me alone Potter if you know what's good for you!" Draco snapped, he took a handful of water and sipped it into his mouth,  
"No, Malfoy, come to the Hospital Wing," Harry let his hand out for Draco to grasp,  
"Shove off Potter! I don't need your damn help!" Draco said angrily, he continued to sip some more water from the lake,  
Harry sighed and walked off, he looked back at Malfoy and could not help but feel sorry for him.

The next day he had not seen Draco at all, and wondered where he could have been, he thought about looking outside at the lake but he knew he would not be there. Harry looked around the castle for Malfoy for almost the whole day, not caring if he missed any classes because they were not important to him anyway. Harry searched everywhere, even in the classes Draco was supposed to be in but he was nowhere to be found or seen. Harry decided maybe he would look in the library, and he found him, sitting at a desk but not reading, just staring ahead of him at a distance.

"Funny how you keep bumping into me isn't it Potter?" Draco looked at him, and sneered,  
"You don't need to be a smart ass Malfoy, I am just trying to help you like any normal person would,"  
"You call yourself normal? You don't know what you're getting yourself into,"  
"Don't I? I already know what you are like Malfoy," Harry said, walking up to him,  
"Right," Draco said, looking away from him and back into the distance,

Harry sat down on a chair in front of him, instead of staring into a distance he was now staring at Harry, which he didn't like. Draco moved his stare somewhere else where it was not at Harry, he folded his arms and slouched against the seat.

"What is with you Malfoy? You're not normally like this, depressed I mean,"  
"Why the fuck are you asking me? How would I know?" Draco lied,  
"I'm trying to care, look I am sorry I did not shake your hand at the start of the first year we met but I was… In a bad mood…"  
"Yeah right Potter, you wanted to choose the right friends, you were safe until you met me, so why are you bothering now?"  
"I told you! Because I care! I have cared since the first year, believe me! But you would just NOT let me into your life, you always pushed me away!"  
"DAMN IT POTTER!" Draco said, smashing his fist against the table and standing over Harry,  
Harry looked into Draco's angry eyes, he couldn't believe he was so angry at him all those years, everything between them was not right at all. It was just so wrong.  
Harry sighed, and stood up,  
"Fine, I got into a fight with my Father," Draco sighed,  
Harry sat back down in the chair and looked into his eyes, they weren't angry anymore.  
Draco looked at Harry this time, and into his eyes.  
"My father… was angry. He whacked me with a whip…" Draco looked down again,  
"He cannot do that to you! That's against the law!" Harry said madly,  
"Not to him," Draco said dissapointedly,  
Harry placed his hand on Draco's, "Malfoy, I am here for you, through the good and the bad,"  
Draco took his hand away and sneered again,  
"I am not gay Potter," Draco said,  
Harry blinked, "I know that!"  
Draco laughed under his breath,  
"What?" Harry asked curiously,  
Draco sneered at Harry, and looked into his eyes, "Just this Potter,"  
Draco moved forward and kissed Harry deeply, his tongue ran over Harry's, the kiss was intense. Harry had his eyes open the whole time, but Draco shut his. Draco ran his tongue over Harry's, and explored his mouth, Draco moaned during the kiss but Harry did not.

Draco pulled away from the kiss and Harry was surprised,  
"What was that for? I thought you weren't gay,"  
"I lied," Draco gazed at Harry's shocked face,  
Harry sneered at Draco, and he had never sneered before in his whole entire life. He felt like a clone of Draco Malfoy. Warmth had crawled out of him and cold was beginning to settle in. Harry could no longer give people his warm smile, just a sneer.

**AN: There will be a sequel to this if I get enough reviews. **


End file.
